Slenderman Parody
by Fictions R Us
Summary: I woke up in the forest
1. Chapter 1

**So I was too lazy to write the movie of the prologue... so I skipped over it and decided to include it in another chapter or story... don't judge me...**  
**So Slendergirl is Jessica which is Slenderman's Daughter along With Marcy which is the young one. Slenderman's real name is Stephan and his sister Slenderwoman is named Stephanie. That witch girl from Dream of The Blood Moon(If you don't know it look it up) is named Arrieta and is the wife of Slenderman... Jessica is 87(14) in slender years or something but she's still a teen, Marcy is 20(5) in Slender, Stephan is 8,764(35) in Slender, Stephanie is 7,987(33) in Slender, Arrieta is 8,910(30) in Slender, And im 15**

**So It started off with me waking up in the forest and stuff. I found 3 pages and one of them had a picture of Slenderman and his two daughters and it said "The girls of the faceless father"... So I looked and searched as I grew suspicious for the next page and I saw that Jessica was behind me. I stared at her for a breif moment and realized that in her eyeless eyes was that she never had any actual love foreal besides the love she got from her family. So I decided to get in her head telling her that I love her alot so that she can hesitate on trying to kill me... It was hard because we didn't know each other and she was assuming that I wanted her for her body, for sex(She's called Slendergirl for a reason), But i somehow made it work... barely... So we got in an argument on why I loved her and then the shy girl Marcy who is 4ft tall came forward from behind a tree. She was surprisingly innocent for some odd reason... maybe because she's young? I dunno... But they both was gonna kil me either way but they decided not to... I saw Slenderman running after me causing me to jump like hell and run off... He caught me and we got in a fight... So I was sort of getting my butt kicked but i was also dodging and blocking alot of times... He dropped kicked the hell out of me but i survived which caused everyone to grow shocked because no regular human has ever survived that attack from him... So as time flew by I made my way of being a challenge to him because somehow I was really hard to defeat... I Knocked one good punch on him and that made me sort of earn respect... so he let me live(THANK GOD!).. At this moment forward I decided to stay with them for a little bit... He wouldn't mind... I think... I met everybody and I fought with Stephanie so she could see if I was capable of living here although I just wanted to stay for the weekend... screw it...**

{It begins with me walking around the forest without a flashlight}  
"Me: So I didn't die... What did God do to me?...  
Jessica: "appears in front of me" Hey weirdo.  
Me: -_-... Hey... hows it going?  
Jessica: Bored... So I decided to chase you.  
Me: ...What!? Why?!  
Jessica: 10...9...8  
Me: DAMMIT LOVE! "runs off fast leaving a trail of smoke as my arms flap everywhere"  
Jessica:7...6...5  
{Meanwhile}  
Stephanie: So about this Julius guy.  
Stephan: Hm? "looks at her"  
Stephanie: Is he some sort of super powered human?  
Stephan: I don't know. Why are you asking me like I know?  
Me: "jumps inside crashing through the window and gets up running off like shaggy and scooby-doo"  
Stephan: The hell?/p  
Stephanie: Im guessing that she's introducing him to death tag.  
Stephan: It appears so.  
Jessica: "climbs in through the window" Hi Dad. "walks off" Bye Dad.  
Me: "runs in Marcy's room and shuts the door then locks it breathing hard with my back sliding down the door"  
Mary: Uhm... Why are you in my room?... Is Jessica introducing you to death tag?  
Me: Of course it's called death tag... yes...  
Marcy: "jumps off her bed and helps me up" Well I wish I could help.  
Me: Keep me in here  
Marcy: That won't help.  
Me: Ugh!  
Marcy: "blushes" Sorry...  
Me: It's cool It's cool... I guess I better be off... "jumps out the window"  
Marcy: He could've just used my back door...  
Me: "parkours through the forest" I don't even know how to parkour... "slips off a tree crashing into the ground"  
Jessica: "appears in front of me and scratches all blood out of my face" I win.  
Me: It's hurts so bad that I can't even scream...  
Jessica: Well, if your gonna be my boyfriend you better get used to it.  
Me: Of course. I will eyeless girl that looks like a model..."gets up and vanishes"  
Jessica: He can transport?/p  
Me: "appears in Marcy's room"  
Marcy: I see that she got you.  
Me: "blood drips down my face" -_- Yep.. How come you don't do this stuff?  
Marcy: I dunno... It's not fun to me I guess...  
Me: Ah. "lays on her bed breathing through my mouth"  
Marcy: You can sleep here if you want./p  
Me: Your allowing me to sleep in your bed?  
Marcy: "blushes" Not like... "looks away" That... or anything.  
Me: You look like a human... just without eyes... you have a nose, mouth, ears, and you body is shaped like ours... Your skin is gray and you have big claws...  
Marcy: Th-thank you?  
Me: "rubs her head" Your welcome little sister.  
Marcy: "blushes"  
Stephan: "kicks the door open" THE HELL YA'LL DOING!?  
{Me and Marcy both scream}/p  
Marcy: "blushing" N-NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!  
Me: "hides behind her" PROTECT ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!  
Stephan: "chuckles" Im just joking around.  
Me: Yes, but you got that high mixed with deep tone in your voice... Thats scary as hell.  
Stephan: Oh, You will get used to it.  
Me: I hope so...  
Stephan: And by the way, Jeff and Jane the killer is coming over...  
Me: i played their game...  
Stephan: Good. Im off to cook. "puts on a chef hat and walks off"  
Me:... sooo... what you wanna do?  
Marcy: I dunno..  
Me: Don't you have your own game on the computer?  
Marcy: Yes. You wanna play?  
Me: Sure! Where's the computer?  
Marcy: I'm talking about foreal...  
Me: oh... uhhhhhhhh.  
Marcy: Don't worry. I wont kill you. It'll be like a game of tag...  
Me: Ok, I guess...  
Marcy: "smiles" Run Forest Run... I'll be waiting. The keys are already spreaded across the forest...  
Me: "gets up" Alright... Im off then... "jumps out the window"  
Marcy: "blinks twice" Why does he do that? 


	2. Chapter 2

{It begins with me running through the forest with 5 keys in a keychain}

Me: It was so much easier on the computer!

Marcy: "jumps from tree to tree as she slightly giggles" This is kinda fun.

Me: (No matter what she's always behind me. You can tell she's Stephan's daughter) "runs into the cabin breathing hard then starts walking around looking for the next key" Alright... Where are you key?

Marcy: "on the roof" Hehehehehe

{The cabin starts rumbling falling apart}

Marcy: W-W-What the!?

Me: "runs out that mug" I SHOULD'VE NEVER PRESSED THAT BIG RED BUTTON!

Marcy: THERE'S A BIG RED BUTTON!?

{The cabin falls apart with Marcy along with it causing her to scream a little}

Me: "I turn around running back to the cabin as soon as I heard her scream"

Marcy: "moves a large piece of wood from on top of her and sits up coughing"

Me: "picks her up putting her on my back" You alright?

Marcy: Y-Yea.

Stephan: "appears" ...The hell happened here? Did you push my big red button?

Me: Wait that's yours?

Stephan: "walks to the destroyed cabin and digs through it" Who told you to push my big red button? Who told you to touch my shit?

Me: I didn't know. My bad.

Stephan: "digs out the button" Well now you do... Let me demonstrate what it does. First, You hook it up to the place you wanna explode. "hooks the button on the tree" Then, you push it. "pushes the button" And wait 5 seconds. ... "the tree falls apart"

Me: The heck?

Stephan: Now come. Jeff and Jane is here. "touches my shoulder and we all vanish and appear in the kitchen where Jeff and Jane are"

Jeff: The hell is this guy?

Jane: Why the hell is Marcy on his back?

Stephan: Ok, Ok, let me explain... He's staying for the weekend.

Jeff:What!? Why?

Stephan: Because i said so.

Jeff: So now you like humans? So now you don't kill humans anymore?

Jane: "walks to me" What is your name?

Me:... Julius...

Jane: And somehow you made your way into this place and your not dead yet?

Me: Yes.

Jane: And your soul is still inside your body?

Me: Yes.

Jane:... Ok what did you do?

Me: I survived his dropkick an-

Jane: WHAT!?

Jeff: THE FUCK ARE YOU!?

Me: Is it really that much of a big deal?

Jane: How could you survive a deadly drop kick from Slenderman?

Jeff: And you don't even have a concussion.

Me:because uhhh... im a G?

Jeff: So you must be immortal...

Me: Uhhhhh...

Marcy: He's not immortal. It was just a miracle ok?

Jeff:... "takes out his knife" Sooooo you survived the deadliest kick in the world without an injure... Soooo you must be immortal. "cuts my wrist"

Me: "blood drips out my hand as I step back holding it" AH! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

Jeff: No reason... Just to see if your was still gonna live.

Me: I sware, I will kill you with a paperclip, a subway coupon, a rubberband and a straw"

Jeff: Go on ahead and try... "widely grins" Because neither of us can die...

Me: "facepalms" I'll just rape Jane then.

Jeff: "stabs me in the chest"

Me: "dodges" hehehehehe

Jeff: I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!

Me: Dude im kidding.

Stephan: Don't kid around around them kid... You will get killed very easily...

Me: Sorry... My bad.

Jane; "walks up to me and cuts my neck"

Me: AH DAMMIT!

Jane: and don't EVER use me in your mouth like that.

Me: ok... I gotta... I gotta... go... bye...bye "passes out from blood loss"


	3. Chapter 3

{It begins with me unconscience hearing voices}

Marcy: JuJu... wake up...

Stephanie: Is he dead?

Jeff: I dunno? He should'nt.

Jane: I think he's unconscience.

Stephan: Its really hard to tell... I can't feel his heart beating.

Stephanie: Does he even have a heart?

Stephan: Stop asking me questions when you know for a fact that I don't know the fucking answer.

Me: "wakes up whispering" I saw jesus.

Marcy: He's Alive.

Jeff: Oh... Damn...

Jane: Sooo... Can we eat now?

Stephan: Yea. Whatever.


	4. Chapter 4

{ It begins with everyone eating at the table with conversations going as im in another area in a huge bathing tub}

Me: "sighs"...

Jessica: WATCH OUT! "jumps in the water naked with all water splashing on me"

Me: Ugh.

Jessica: "pokes her head out of the water" Hey. Why aren't you eating with the rest of us?

Me: I don't know.

Jessica: ... Oh well...

Me: Hey Jessica?

Jessica: Yes?

Me: How come nobody tried to kill me yet?

Jessica: Because everyone thinks your immortal. But I think that it's just continueous miracles.

Me: Oh.

Jessica: Thats why they stopped trying to kill you.

Me: ... Do you have on a mask?

Jessica: No. Why you ask?

Me: No reason... Do you really know how to treat a boyfriend?

Jessica: No, I never had one.

Me: ...(As creepy and terrifying she looks I can still see the feelings that she possesses... But how am I able to do that?)

Jessica: "swims close to me leaning her head on my chest"

Me: (W-What the!?... nevermind the horror of this... just go with it...) "rubs her head" ... Does Slenderman Like me?

Jessica: Hmmmm... I think your his master.

Me: Exuse me?

Jessica: Well you did collect all of his pages right?

Me: Well... yea...

Jessica: So your his master...

Me: Oh... "sees a slendytubby on the bathroom dresser" Uhhhh... What is that?

Jessica: ... My doll...

Me: "stares at it" ...


	5. Chapter 5

{it begins with Jessica and I getting going into the kitchen fully clothed fresh out of the shower}

Me: Hey.

Jeff: Took you long enough.

Jane: Hey.

Arrieta: Hm? "looks at me" Why is there a human in our kitchen?

Me: Aaaaand it's the witch from the Dream of The Blood Moon game I heard about... I never played the game.

Stephan: He's staying here. Why? Because I said so... he also collected all of my eight pages...

Arietta:... You know what? I don't even care anymore.

Marcy: "jumps on my back" JUJU!

Me: Its Julius.

Arietta: My cousin's coming over.

**Her cousin's name is Lorey. She is the girl on the cover page of this story.**

Me: Cousin? That"s cool...

Jeff: So. "walks to me" Julius...

Me: Yes?

Jeff: You must be really relieved to not be dead yet.

Me: Well yea...

Jane: Is it because he's a black guy? Because I just noticed that the only human that's living here is a black guy.

Jeff: Since your here and active I might as well kill you.

Me: Why this all of a sudden?

Jeff: To see if your capable of being a creepypasta.

Me: Uhm... I don't wanna be a creepypasta... I wanna be Julius...

Jeff: If you win, you will have my respect as well as Jane. If I win, I get to kill you however I'd like to. Deal?

Me: ... I survived this long so... Why not? "shakes his hand" I need all the respect I can get from this family.

Marcy: But I Don't Want You To Die!

Me: (For a girl from a horror game she sure is protective about me.) 'takes her from my back and hugs her" It's ok. I won't die.

Marcy: But I Don't Wanna Risk Any Chances.

Jessica: Thats weird...

Jane: Yea, she never cared about someone that much.

Stephanie: Especially a human.

Me: I promise that i won't die ok? It'll be ok.

Marcy: "hugs me tight with her claws sinking into my skin causing blood to drip from my back"

Me: Don't worry little sister. I sware to you that I won't die ok?

Marcy: ... "nods her head"

Stephan: (Is she in love with this guy?... Why is that?...Their not even Siblings but yet they call each other Sister and Brother)

Me: "sets her down and rubs her head" Don't weep ok? Everything is gonna be alright... "looks at Jeff with a furious look on my face" How dare you take us through this?! I might not Kill you because you can't die... But I will knock you unconscience...

Jeff: "widely smiles" Hehehehehe Well shall we get started?

Me: "puts on my electric gloves" We might as well start.

Stephan: Who knew he could invent stuff?

Jessica: ...(I hope he'll be ok.)

Arrieta: ...

**Jeff and I goes outside into the open forest with electricity forming around my gloves and a Dark aura growing around his knife**

Me: I WILL knock you out for doing this to little Marcy.

Jeff: Heehehe Go on ahead and try... If you can. "gets in his fighting stance as a Dark aura grows around him"

Me: Hmph. "Gets in my boxing stance as an electric aura forms around me"


	6. Chapter 6

**It begins with Jeff and I in the middle of the forest with everyone watching as I grow my electric aura and he grows his darkness aura**

Jeff: So, you ready?

Me: This is unnecessary... Why should we go through this? Just because you want me to prove myself worthy of staying?

Jeff: And because i'm bored.

Me: -_-... Your making me and Marcy go through this mess...Just because your bored!?

Jeff: Hehehehehe

Me:...

**Meanwhile with everyone watching**

**(By the way the Slenderman family can hear 68 times better than a normal human)**

Stephan: ... Marcy.

Marcy: Yes?

Stephan: Why do you guys treat each other like father and daughter?...

Marcy: Uhm... I don't know... It all started when he called me his sister... And he doesn't care how creepy I look at all... "blushes"

Stephanie: ... You love him don't you?

Marcy: "blushes insanely" N-NO, ONLY AS A BROTHER!

Jane: Then why are you blushing?

Marcy: "her arms start flapping around as her face grows more red" I DON'T KNOW! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE?!

**Meanwhile with Jeff and I**

**The wind blows by swiftly brushing our hair to the side**

Me: ... Just to let you know... I won't hate you... And I will still like you as much as I do now... I played your game on the computer and everything... "smiles"

Jeff: And I have read your stories... They seem great... The plot twists, the dramatic effects, the unknown appearences of characters, you have a mind... And you use it wisely... So lets see if your capable of this nonsence that occurs in this family...

Me: ... Alright... But if I don't win... Just don't make my death over dramatic... there's no telling WHAT Marcy would do...

Jeff: Noted...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Me: ..."grins"

Jeff:... "looks at me furious"

...

**As soon as a leaf touches the ground we begin our fight...**

**Jeff rushes up towards me with his right fist aiming towards my face. As he gets close I dodge stepping back out of arm reach, then I sprint up towards him (I run track) gut punching him as an electric spark from my glove tranfered into his body. Before he catches himself I uppercut him up his chin as he was still bent from my gut attack and full force punches him in his jaw with electricity coming out of my glove causing him to fly back 3ft, but he catches himself.{By the way, The electricity is black and white. Sometimes red depending on how much force I put onto my punch.}**

Jeff: Well... Your not bad... I guess I should give it my all.

**He rushes up towards me full speed unable to be seen by the human eye and side kicks me causing me to fly back majorly, as I reach close to the ground he appears below my kicking up my chin with the back heel of his right foot causing my to fly upward, then he takes out multiple knives and sticks them in the ground a certain way causing a red pentagram to form where the knives are placed. I fall on top of the giant pentagram and gets up looking around and shocked unable to move outside the pentagram. Jeff lets out a slight laugh.**

Jeff: Blood drown...

Me: WHAT!?

**The pentagram starts glowing below me with blood occurring in a giant tidal wave rushing up towards me. I start drowning once it hit me but all of this stuff was occurring in my head with me drowning in actual life.**

**after 30 seconds Jeff closes his fist making the pentagram disappear with me dropping on my knees and falling on the ground gasping for air. He then walks up to me kicking me on my rib laughing. After 7 forceful kicks he stops and steps back taking a knife out the ground and walks off.**

**{Meanwhile at the other area}**

Marcy: J-Julius?...

Stephan: He let him live?

Stephanie: That's very unlike of him...

Jessica: "looks down" He's all hurt now... And the battle wasn't even a minute long... Now who am I gonna sleep on every night?

Jane: ...

Marcy: J...Ju...Julius...JULIUS! "a tear falls down her eye"

**As soon as her small tear splashed on the ground my eyes widen regaining my conscience once again. A dark cursed black and red aura forms around me as I stand up growing brighter and brighter.**

Jeff: "he turns around in shock" What in the?

**When i stand up I clench my fists with my eyes closed with vains occurring on my head and knuckles with the strange dark aura occurring more visible.**

Me: Jeff! You have gone too far!

Jeff: "still in shock' You said your death, not the battle...

Me: YOU! You made Marcy cry!... you will pay... "I open my eyes up showing pentagrams as my pupils causing everyone to grow shocked"

Stephan: W-What the?!

Jane: What am I seeing?!

Stephanie: But...He's only human!

Marcy: ..."whispers" Julius...

Me: How dare you... "my voice starts to turn demonic and stuff" How dare you make my sister cry?

Jeff: She's not even your sister. You have no relation towards her...

Me: YOU! "the ground starts shaking" you made her cry... YOU MADE HER CRY!

**I shout out into the sky with the ground around me cracking up. When I finished, the unknown aura of my madness grew to an end. I stare at Jeff with my widened eyes and grin**

Me: This battle never even started.

Jeff: ... "grins" Heh... Your looks might have changed... But lets see if your performance has too.

**We both get in our fighting stance**

Me: "looks at him furiously"

Jeff: ... "grins"

...

...

...


	7. Chapter 7

**It begins with Jeff and I in the middle of the forest**

Lorey: "above the trees stalking us two"

...

Marcy:... Why are they just standing there?

Me: "thinking to myself' (So, it's hard top kill Jeff... or make him unconscience... Will he defeat me -)

Jeff: "also thinking" (- or will he succeed? He can't be no ordinary human, and I don't know -)

Me: ( - What's possessing my body... But if I win...)

Jeff: (I will give him my respect)

...

**The second battle begins. Jeff appears behind me throwing daggers at me. I disappear once a dagger got close to me and and appears in front of him. I then hooked his left jaw causing him to slide back, then I appeared above him aiming for a dropkick to his head but he grabs my leg and throws me, then he appears above me elbowing me on my lower back causing me to splash through the water.**

Jeff: ... Heh... (I'll just wait for him to surface) "crosses his arms"

**Meanwhile underwater**

Me: "sinking down" ... This is stupid... Why do we have to go through this?... Why do we have to make people weep?...

Jessica: ... (But whose gonna be the father of my baby if he dies)

Me: ...but... If I die... all it will cause is grief and sorrow... I PROMISED MARCY I WOULD LIVE! "My aura grows brighter to the point where the water started turning black"

Jeff: Hm?

Me:... I cant break the promise that I made to my so called Sister... I will live... AND I WILL LIVE!

**the water starts to rumble for a breif moment with everyone watching... I ascended to the surface with demonic wings on my back, hair black and spikey, my electric gloves turning to darkness, as the water twirls around me round and round...**

Me: ... Im sorry I worried you Marcy... Your too young to experience all of this...

Jessica...

I won't die so you don't have to worry...

Jeff...

I still love you as much as I do...

I will remain to love everyone, even the people who hate me... I will make them better in life... I will make you all human so don't you worry... You will be able to experience this entire world without worry or fright of other people discovering you and using you all for experiments and money...

...

...

...

I am no different from any of you guys... I am just the same...


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff: (This is... weird... What is this...fear im sensing?)

Me: Now... Shall we begin?...

Jeff: ... Alright.

Me: I don't know how I am doing this but I am not gonna worry about it... Jeff the killer... I will give you back the life you once had.

Jeff: "looks at me paralyzed" ... What... What the HECK are you!?

Me: The person that will save you all... Now do you want to continue this battle? "reaches my hand out to him" Or call it off and pretend that this never even happened?

Jeff:... "walks to me" ... Julius... Why would you go so far?

Me: I'm trying my hardest to earn respect from this family...

Jeff: ...

Me: This family is the only thing I have left foreal outside school... Now, are we gonna continue or end it? Because I really wanna love on my woman right now.

Jeff: If you wi-

**Before he finished the sentence I rushed up towards him unable to be seen and punches him dead in the face causing him to fly through 5 trees. I then reached my hand out and let out a dark wave from my hand causing a giant explosion to occur making the entire forest turn black. Only the trees foreal.**

Me: ... Hmph. "turns to normal and vanishes"

Jeff: "struggles to get up but fails the attempt and falls back on the ground" W...What the? "coughs"

Jane: "appears in front of him and helps him up" You ok?

Jeff: Y-Yea... Don't even know how he could get so strong...

Me: "appears in the same area as everyone else"

Jessica: J-Juliu-

Me: "rushes up and kisses her before she finished her sentence"

Jessica: ...

Marcy: Hmph. "crosses her arms"

Stephanie:... (I didn't know she's a jealous type)

Me: "walks off"

Stephan: Where are you going?

Me:... I don't know... "walks off completely"

...

...

...

Me: "looks at my hand as i'm walking through the forest leaving a trail of light causing the trees to turn back to normal"

...

...

...

Lorey: "appears in front of me"

Me: Hm? "looks up and sees Lorey causing my eyes to widen"

Lorey: Hello.

Me: Wh...What the?

Lorey: Hm?

Me: You... For a girl with no face... You sure are pretty hot.

Lorey: Don't you have a girlfriend?

Me: I dont know do I?

Lorey: ...

Me: ...

Lorey: mmhmm...

Me: Damn.

Lorey: Stop trying to get all the love.

Me: BUT I DON'T WANNA! " I said whining"

Lorey: "rubs my head" Maybe when your single again...

Me: Hmph! "crosses my arms"


	9. Chapter 9

Lorey: Hehehe.

Me: Love me.

Lorey; Looks like someone is desperate.

Me: DON'T JUDGE ME!

Lorey: "mushes my face all againts her breast" Is this what you want?

Me: YES YES YES! MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE!

Lorey: "chuckles a little" Your goofy.

Me: "laughs like goofy"

Lorey: "rubs my head" Your too silly to be scared of me.

Me: No, your just a hot female.

Lorey: Well thank you...

Me: So... whats with the camera?

Lorey: Oh, I take pictures of things I find interesting... Like your battle with Jeff.

Me: You was watching the whole time?!

Lorey: Well... I saw most of it but not the beginning.

Me:... What do you do with the photos?

Lorey: Draw them... Or paint them... either or.

Me: Ah.

Lorey: ... "mushes my face againts her breast once more as she laughs"

Me: YEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEAYEA! SENPAAAAAAAAIIIII! (What the hell am I doing?) YOUR BREAST ARE SO SOFT! i CAN SLEEP ON THEM LIKE A PILLOW!

Lorey: YOU SILLY BLACK MAN! iM NOT YOUR SENPAI!

Me: OH MY GOD, AND SHE KNOWS ANIME!

Lorey: YOUR TOO GOOFY!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: LET ME KISS YOU SENPAI!

Lorey: no, your not single. Go kiss your first girlfriend.

Me: How do you know she's my first?

Lorey: ... I uh... stalked you all your life... Mostly in your sleep and dreams... Sometimes at school... Sometimes when you walk home from school... Sometimes when you masturbate.

Me: AW WHAT! "blushes insanely"

Lorey: Yes... even when you masturbate... And when you take showers... And when you talk to yourself all the time...even when you play with yourelf... I know everything about you...

Me: ...(talk about creepy... ) Uhhhhhhhhh... So uhhhh... About that masturbation...

Lorey: You wanna hand job don't you?

Me: WHAT!? NO!...MAYBE...

Lorey: Go tell your girlfriend to do that...

Me: Oooooooorrrrrr...

Lorey: If you want a three-way just ask your girlfriend for permission...

Me: (Oh my lord Jesus Christ, she knows everything about me) uhhhh... She might say no.

Lorey: Ok, no three-way then...

Me: (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

Lorey: Practically I love you... I know everything about you and I tend to like most about you...

Me: THEN FUCK ME!

Lorey: Stop it thirsty black man.

Me: ... Im just aroused right now...

Lorey: ... fine, i'll give you a hand-gob.

Me: "GASPS LOUDLY IN A COMEDIC WAY" REALLY!

Lorey: If I do so i'm gonna tell Jessica.

Me: "groans loudly"

Lorey: Hehehehe

Me: WHY DO YOU TOY WITH MY EMOTIONS!

Lorey: Because you a virgo... And virgos like that stuff...

Me: Dammit your right...

Lorey: Although I will suck you dry for free!

Me: REALLY!?

Lorey: Just kidding...

mE: nOOOOOOO

Lorey: Or am I?

Me: I sware i'm gonna rape you.

Lorey: Go right ahead. I like rough sex.

Me: RRRRRRGHHHH!"tranforms"

Lorey: "spreads her tentacles out" Oh be quiet mr. tough guy...

**I don't know what i wrote. I freestyled.**


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Loooooreeeeeeeeyyyyyy...

Lorey: "hugs me from behind"

Me: Looooooooreeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy...

Lorey: "hugs me tighter"

Stephanie: "appears" Hey you two!

Me: Hiiiiiii...

Lorey: Im his senpai.

Stephanie: Is that so?

Jessica: "appears' Hi JEWELZ! Are you ok?

Me: Im doing just wonderful...


	12. Chapter 12

**It begins with me sleep on the bed as Jessica watches me in my sleep **

Jessica: ...

Lorey: "appears next to her" Hey Jessica.

Jessica: Hey.

Lorey: "notices me sleep" Hm? Why are you stalking him in his sleep?

Jessica: ... I dunno... I just like to watch him in my bed... It's just... something,

Lorey: I understand. I like watching him sleep too. Even when he was an adorable little baby.

Jessica: ... The stories that he writes about us...

Lorey: "looks at her" You mean the things he writes on his free time? I read those too. "looks back at me" ... the romance...

Jessica: ...The drama...

Lorey: ...The humor...

**They both look at each other for a brief moment then laughs slightly and looks back at me **

**... **

Jessica: "a blush occurs across her face" You wanna uhm... Wake him up?

Lorey: ...Yea...

**They both walk to me and lays on the opposite sides of my bed. They both then takes the cover off of me and it appears that I have a boner**

Lorey: Wtf?!

Jessica: Uh... Look at it...

Lorey: ...

Jessica: "gropes it"

Me: "starts to wake up"

Lorey: He's waking up.

Me: ... "opens my eyes and looks at those two" (Oh, this is just creepy as hell).

Lorey and Jessica: Happy sweet 16 Julius.

Me: "twitches and notices Jessica groping me" ...

Lorey: "rubs my face getting ready to kiss me"

**Jeff then opens the door **

Jeff: Sorry to ruin you little fantasy Julius, but breakfast is ready.

Lorey: ... Later Julius... Ok? "gets off me"

Jessica: awwwwww "gets off of me also"

**The three walked out the door **

Me: ... So... Slendergirl and her cousin tried to have a creepypasta 3-way with me... "gets up from my bed" ... Man ... "looks out the window and sees Marcy struggling trying to drag 4 animatronic figures" uhhhh... "jumps out the window" Hey Marcy.

Marcy: Hi Ju Ju! "jumps on my back" I found these!

Me: ... A rabbit, a bear, a monkey? Idk...aaaaaand uhhhhh... I dunno. I'm still waking up.

**I havent played five nights at freddy's in a while but you know who they are. If you don't know then look up 5 nights at Freddys walkthrough on youtube. **

Me: They look abandoned. Where did you get these?

Marcy: It wasnt hard.

**A flashback occurs. **

**Meanwhile in the control room. **

Albert(Control room man): "switching stuff around looking at cameras" Risking my life for 120 dollars a week? They didn't tell me this shit when I was signing up. I go sue they asses.

**He looks at a camera and sees Marcy in the stage room **

Albert: WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!? "closes the doors" Wait! I got 15 percent left! "opens the doors back up and looks at a camera" AH! SHE'S IN THE BATHROOM!

Marcy: "vanishes into another camera"

Albert: "screams like a girl and closes the door as the percentage goes down" God save me! "looks around and sees Marcy behind him."

**Flashback over **

Marcy: Wasnt hard at all...

Me: Uhhhh... Ok? Why did you bring them?

Marcy: I wanted to see If I could make them do a song for your birthday! Aw dangit. Spoiler!

Me: "smiles and laughs"


	13. Chapter 13

**I free wrote on this. I didnt stop writing to think.**

Me: As soon as i'm done with breakfast im gonna tighty them all up. Give them a little... upgrade.

Marcy: OK!

Me: You adorable little girl... c'mon. Lets go.

**They both vanish into the kitchen **

Stephan: Good morning 16 year old.

Me: Hey Slenderman.

Stephanie: I made pancakes for you. "gives me a plate stacked with pancakes with a butter square on top as strawberry syrup drips from the plate"

Me: Thanks Slenderwoman.

Jane: So... You survived a year in this chaos? I'm impressed.

Me: And hello to you Jane the killer.

Jane: Good morning.

Jeff: Are you ever going back home or are you just staying here?

Me: Don't you remember Jeff? I said you guys are the only family I have. My mom died and my father left me when I was 5 I think.

Jeff: Well are you going back to school?

Me: When Summer break is over I will.

Marcy: IM GOING TO SCHOOL WITH YOU!

Me: But Marcy. Your only 5.

Stephan: She's smarter than you think. She has a mind that's 5 thousand years old. She'l just skip ahead and move to your school.

Me: Oh... Well then... How is she gonna go in the school if she's like that?

Jeff: I'll find a way. I do this stuff many times. I went to school like this and it wasnt a problem to me.

Me: You went to school?

Jeff: Are you calling me stupid!

Me: What?

Jeff: You think that I never went to school before? You must think im stupid!

Me: I was just shocked thats all ehehehe! My bad!

Stephan: Hey Lorey?

Lorey: Yes?

Stephan: Could you please put these in the dishwasher? "gives her a pile of dishes"

Lorey: No problem. "walks to the dishwasher"

**When she got close to the dishwasher Rake popped out of it out of nowhere causing Lorey to jump like crazy and drop the dishes **

Lorey: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Rake: "gets up with a dark look on his face"

Stehan: Oh, well look who it is. Long time no see buddy...

Rake: I was in there for five weeks... FIVE FUCKING WEEKS!

**A flashback occurs with Slenderman(Stephan) shoving Rake in the dishwasher with his feet **

Stephan: Don't you "shoves him" EVER put your "shoves him" HANDS on my "shoves him" WIFE ever "shoves him" AGAIN!

Rake: Wait man! It was an accident I sware!

Stephan: "shuts the dishwasher and turns it on then walks off as black blood started dripping from the dishwasher"

**Flashback over **

Stephan: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, "points at the wall" LOOK! A WALL!

Rake: WHERE!? "looks"

Stephan: "jumps out the window"

Rake: "chases after him" COME BACK HERE YOU DUMBASS!

Me: Uhhhhhh

Stephan: Don't worry. They always do this. It's their thing.

Me: ... ok ... well as you exuse me I need to upgrade some robots. "walks off with Marcy still on my back"

**When we walk back the animatronics wasnt there **

Me: Hm?

Marcy: Thats weird. Whered they go?

Me: I dunno... Lets find them. "walks off into the deep part of the forest"

Marcy: "looks around" Did someone do something to them?

Me: I dunno... "bumps into a box that says out of order" Uhhhhh

Marcy: I don't remember bringing this one. "hops off of my back and opens it and it appears to be a half made fox" Oh my.

Me: Lord Jesus... I gotta fix him up fast. "takes foxy out of the box and lays him down" ...

Marcy: ...

Me: ...

Marcy: ...

Foxy: ...

Me: This might take a while. "takes my electric gloves out of my pocket and starts working on him"


	14. Chapter 14

Jeff: "appears behind me holding a gallon of bleach and a match" Hello... Julius...

Me: "stops working on foxy" ... Hello... "turns around and my eyes widen" Uhhh... watcha doing with that bleach?

Jeff: ... "widen smiles and holds the match and bleach up"

Me: Whatcha doing with that match? "starts sweating"

Jeff: "walks to me"

Me: Jaaaaaaa...

**Meanwhile**

Jane: "looking at herself in the mirror she had on her hand" ... "sighs" ... I'm never going to get beautiful again will I? ...

**My voice began to become louder and louder as I got closer to her **

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE! "sprints to her" JANE JANE JANE JANE JANE!

Jane: What?

Me: "hides behind her" He's after me...

Jane: What?

Me: Jeff is after me...

Jane: That sounds like a you problem.

Me: "cries" Please help me!

Jane: Stop your crying!

Me: "cries"

Jane: QUIT IT!

Me: "cries"

Jane: SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE i STAB YOU!

Me: "shuts up" Please Jane... You have to help me...

Jane: ...

Me: "tears up and hugs her tightly"

Jane: "blushes"

Me: Jane... I ask this of you... before I die... I need to love one last time...

Jane: "blushes more"

**Jeff appears from the dark abyss of the forest clapping his hands as the matches are in his pocket and he's carrying the bleach on his back with strings attached on it. **

Jeff: How nice...

Me: "whispers to Jane" ... Please Jane... "hugs her tighter" ... It's so frightening...

Jane: ... "hugs me back" ... You think I havent tried that? ... He's faster and more powerful than me and he knows that... can't you stop him? You did it once before...

Me: The power I had before?... I don't know How I did that. I don't know what happened to me... I did that out of anger... out of depression for all of the love... I've grown desperate... Even though I have a girlfriend I don't know why but that love is not enough...

Jane: ... "places her hand on the scar/scratch on my face from the first episode where Jessica scratched me" ... Maybe that could be the reason why...

Me: ... "places my hand on her's" ...

Jeff: I'm losing my patience! Your lucky i'm letting you do this! Just make out all ready!

Jane: "gets off of me" This is why I hate you...

Me: (Awww man... She was so warm and comfortable... I want her back on me...)

Jane: Why do you have to take revenge on someone just because you lost in battle for the first time?!

Jeff: That's none of your concern. Leave out of my business...

Jane: ... (I honestly don't remember the last time someone hugged me so tight... Ever since I was human... But why does he even trust me?) "looks at me" ...

Me: "wipes my tears off of my eyes and smiles at her"

Jane: (... He doesnt even know me... but he still pretends like we're the best friends... Why?) ...

Jeff: Hm?... HEY! Get yourself off of la-la land and get yourself back to earth... If your not going to let me do this I guess I will have to force you away. "takes out his dagger"

Me: No... Please... No...

Jane: ..."looks at me" ... "looks back at Jeff" ... (I will figure you out... I don't even remember his name)

Jeff: UH! HELLO! EARTH TO JANE! WHAT THE HELL IS IN THAT LITTLE BRAIN OF YOURS!?

Jane: -_-... AT LEAST IM NOT INSANE!

Jeff: AT LEAST IM BEAUTIFUL!

Me: In a creepy way.

Jeff: WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST SAY!?

Me: NOTHING JEFF! (good... this is getting off subject...)

Jeff: DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!

Me: "takes out the gallon of bleach from my back"

Jeff: What the? "looks behind him and sees that the bleach is not on his back" What the fuck?! HOW THE HELL!?

Me: MAGIC BITCH!

Jane: How did you even get that if you didnt move?

Me: Magic...

Jane: ...

Me: And why are you pretty?...

Jane: W-what? You think i'm - -

Jeff: STOP IT WITH YOUR GOD DAMN FLIRTING! IM GONNA THROW UP! GET A ROOM!

Me: "grabs Jane by the wrist and transports in Jessica's room"

**Jessica had a vibrator on her bed as she was naked on the bed. **

Jessica: 0_0

Me: 0_0

Jane: ...

Jessica: Uhhhh..."blushes insanely"

Me: "sits on the bed" Do you really think I care?

Jessica: No?

Me: Then stop blushing.

Jessica: I-I can't... It's too embarrassing...

Jane: "picks up the vibrator and turns it on" ... I need to get you a better one...

Jessica: W-What are you doing here?

Me: Running from Jeff... He's trying to turn me into him... Do you know what I will look like if I turn white?

Jessica: Ew...

Me: "sits in front of her and lays on her naked chest" ... Are you gonna put some clothes on?

Jessica: "blushes"

Jane: I honestly don't care if you do or don't... Why did you bring me here?

Me: Because your pretty...

Jane: "blushes"

Me: What you need to understand is that you don't have to be human to be a beautiful person. Like, you don't even have any eyes. The both of you... Thats what this world needs to understand...

Jane and Jessica: "blushes"

Me: (White girls are easy.)

**A giant explosion occurs from the forest... I mean GIANT! **

Me: "drops" WHAT THE!

Jane: What was that!?

Jessica: I don't know!

Stephan: "opens the door" It has begun...

Me: What!? What has?!

Stephan: Marcy knew no better... The animatronics are loose...

Me: What?!

Stephan: Not only that... Satan has finally found his way onto this earth...

Me: What!?

Jane: This is bad...

Jessica: This is happening so suddenly... Whose all out there?

Stephan: The animatronics, a golden bear also, a demonic dog, and more of Satans men... We have to go... "vanishes"

Me: ...

Jessica: This is how it goes huh?...

Me: ... The second season has begun in the first one... This is happening too soon...

Jane: Indeed... "vanishes"

Me: Put some clothes on... We have to go. "vanishes"

Jessica: ... "sighs" ...

**Everyone appears on the perimeter of the forest only to see an apocalypse of demons in the world... Im listening to hyper music so... I'm typing fast and i'm doing random stuff not thinking of anything at all... my head is blank from the music and i'm just typing whatever so don't judge me... **

Me: What the? ... How long has this been going on?...

Stephan: This is just starting... Nothing majorly happened here yet... We must kill them all before our home is destroyed...

...

...

...

**A male figure appeared. His hair is black with blue eyes and demonic wings scattered. He wears a dark blue fur coat also... **

Male: ... Ah... The Slender family...

Stephanie: Who are you?

Me: "hugs marcy close to me"

Male: Take a wild guess my... brothers perhaps? Is this a human? What are you guys doing with a human?...

Everyone: Uhhh... Servant...

Male: A human servant?... Whatever...

Jeff: "walks forward" So... You must be the one they all call the antichrist.

Me: What?!

Male: Well well. Look at the smart one... You must be Jeff the killer. And Jane. Long time no see... I see that Slenderman has his family... And his sister also...

Me: ... I will kill you...


	15. Chapter 15

Male: Looks like someone is pretty mad...

Marcy: "hides into me"

Me: ... You disturb our peace... Somehow the world has began to separate from heaven... I don't know why we just found out... maybe because we been in the forest for so long...

Male: Hehehe there is nothing you can do now. There is no possible way you and your supernatural friends can save this world... This is now a living hell for you all...

Jessica: "appears" What happened?

Male: Oh my. Jessica?

Jessica: "glances at him" Spade...

Me: You know this guy?

Jessica: We used to date. I broke up with him because he raped Lorey.

Me: What?!

Jane: Why are you here!?

Spade: No reason... Just to inform you all that your lives will soon end...

Arrieta: ...

Me: What are you planning? "holds Marcy tighter"

Spade: "smirks" One thing. "turns around" ... But thats for you to find out... heh. "vanishes"

Me: ... "sighs" This is why this earth is hell...

Jessica: We have to go. Now.

Jane: If one of the animatronics find us its over.

Me: Your right... Lets go...

**We all begin to walk off **

Stephan: We have to find a way to bring this world back together.

Stephanie: If they destroy this world we will have no home...

Lorey: And we can't live i hell because some of us won't survive...

Me: ...

Marcy: "looks at me" You ok?

Jessica: Is anything wrong?

Me: ...

Jane: He's thinking... Let him think...

**They all stop and look at me **

Me: ... I know a way to bring this world back at its peace but i'm finding it hard to have a solution to it all...

Arrieta: Hm?

Me:...

Rake: Well. How can we?

Me: There are the lords of shadows... We have to defeat them all first... Then get rid of the demons that will soon roam the earth...

Stephan: Is that it?

Me: It might seem that way but we are no match to them. Even if we combine all of our power together we will not even be close to being a challenge to them...

**A male figure's voice occurs **

Male: Not if we have all of us...

**We all turn around and it appears to be Jake and Jack the killer **

Jeff: Jake!?

Jane: Jack!?


	16. Chapter 16

Jack: Who is he?

Jeff: His name is Julius. He's been with us for almost a year.

Jake: Is he powerful enough to come along?

Jessica: Yes he is.

Marcy: He's really strong too! He even beat- -

Jeff: "puts his hand on her mouth and whispers loudly to her" Don't you **dare **bring that up!

Marcy: ...

Jake: Then he should come along...

Me: "walking in front of everyone" ...

Jane: "walks next to me" Something on your mind?

Me: How many people know about this?

Jane: I doubt many, knowing that this all just stared.

Me: ...God probably expected this... The rapture will come... and I will leave...

Jane: That's what it seems to be...

**A classy male voice occurred causing us all to look ahead of us **

Male: Well well.

Me: Hm?

Stephan: Who is that?

Male: There sure are a lot of creepypastas here.

Jake: "takes out his red Katana" Who are you?!

Jack: "takes out his blue katana" Reveal yourself.

**The male stepped out of the shadows. He appeared to have on a lab coat with glasses. His hair was a whitish gray and his eyes were dark red. He was 6.8ft tall **

Male: "grins evily" Good afternoon.

Stephan: "spreads out his tentacles" Why are you here?

Male: I am here for one thing. "points at me" He has something I want. And I am willing to take it from him.

**Everyone else takes out their weapons. Stephan has a sould sword, Marcy has cards, Lorey has wheels, Stephanie has a whip, Jane has a spell book, Jessica is a fonist, Jeff takes out his powerful knife, and Arrieta draws out her razor sharp claws. I have my electric gloves. **

Male: Please, don't be foolish you all. "twitches his glasses" Thats what will get you all killed.

Jeff: "walks forward" well I can't die.

Male: "laughs" Thats what **YOU **think but I have my ways of destroying you all!

**The shadows around him form around his body making a sword as a weapon and armor as defence.**

Stephan: Careful. He's a darkness former. One of the most powerful in hell.

Male: It looks like someone has a mind.

Jack: "walks forward" I guess I'll go first... "grips his katana"

Male: How dare you clown? Don't get yourself killed.

Jack: Heh. We just have to see about that...

**Jack rushes up towards him and tries to stab him in the chest but the male vanished using the shadows and appeared behing Jack. The male then used his multiple shadows to sharpen and stab Jack multiple times but Jack blocked them all with his katana and jumped in the air charging his katana causing ice to form around it. He then shot an army of icycles from the sky. **

Jack: Hail storm.

**The male used his shadows to catch the icycles that reached him causing Jack to grow shocked. The male then threw the icycles back at him. Once the ice got near him a giant flame barrier formed around Jack causing the ice to melt. **

Jack: W-What the? "looks at Marcy with a card in her hand and Jake with his katana flamed up"

Marcy: ...

Jake: ...

Jack and the male: This is none of your concern.

Jake: Just shut up and continue.

Jack: What!?

Male: How dare you sir!

Marcy and Arrieta: Just continue already!

Jack: How about you all just SHUT THE HELL UP1!

Male: Indeed!

Stephan: This is getting off subject...


	17. Chapter of the animatronics

ME: ...

Jack: ... Good.. are you guys done talking?

Jessica: ...

Jeff: ...

Spade: Shall we continue?

Jack: I was waiting for that.

**They both charge at each other as Spade has his Shadow sword and Jack has his Ice katana. Once they was about to clash their swords together Foxy appeared in between them stopping them both. **

Foxy: Aye mates.

Me: Foxy?

Foxy: "throws them out of the way"

Lorey: What in the?

Marcy: He's... alive?

Foxy: ...

Jack: Who is this?

Spade: May I order you to leave?

Foxy: ..."grins brightly" ehehehehehe... Stand back matey. He's my bait.

Jack: What?

Me: He's... on our side?

Arietta: Huh?

Me:...

Spade: Alright. If you want to be torn to peices you animatronic i will be happy to oblige.

Foxy: "reaches his hook hand out"

...

...

...

**They both vanish jumping into the air. Spade clashes his sword with Foxy's hook hand causing a giant clash wave to appear throughout a big area of the sky. Foxy appeared behind Spade to sidekick him on his left jaw but Spade ducked and grabbed his leg throwing him on the ground. Foxy landed on his feet catching his gaurd and dodged Spades shadow bullets from his sword. He then jumped up at Spade screaming at him aiming for the center of his head but Spade dodged. Foxy then used his upgraded grappling hook and grabbed Spade swinging him through the ground causing a huge crater to form. **

Foxy: Rrrgh.

**The shadows of Spade spreaded across the ground and he floated up into the air with the shadows forming around him. **

Foxy: Better than I thought.

**The rest of the toys appear **

Foxy: Evening.

Bonny: What happened to you?

Freddy: You look more...clean.

Foxy: This man... he be a tough fish to catch.

Spade: Alright you all. You have made me a bit mad, and for that, I shall destroy you all.

Chicka:... Guys?... "takes off her beak" Hold my beak.

Foxy: "holds it" We better step back Mateys. This is about to get real.

Chicka: "walks forward"

Stephan: This is unexpecting.

Marcy: How can they be moving and fighting like that?


	18. chapter

Spade: ...

Chicka: ...

Me: "looks at chicka" ...why?... why am I feeling such...things when I look at her?...it's like...

Marcy: "looks at me" Huh?

Me: I know her from somewhere.

Marcy: Who the chicken?!

Me: I...I don't know.

Chicka: ...

Spade: Lets see if your better than that fox over there.

Chicka: "looks at me"

Me: "jumps"

Chicka: ... "looks back at Spade"

Spade: Shall we get started?

Chicka: ...

**Spade charges up at Chicka full speed unable to be seen by the human eye and slices his shadow sword sideways causing a slash wave to rush towards her. As it got near, Chicka jumped up in the air dodging it aiming for a dropkick to his head. Spade catches her ankle and throws her towards the ground but she jumped up using her right arm to catch herself. As she did so Spade used the shadow under her to form around her and grab her but she vanished before it reached her rushing towards him as the shadows tried to grab her again and again. Once she got near him she aimed her fist to the left side of his chin but he vanished before that could happen and appeared on the side of her punching her dead in the face before she could comprehend. The punch sended her flying through 8 trees. Spade formed into the ground using shadows and appeared behind her before she crashed into the gound and punched her again causing her to blow back to the other direction passing me up barely hitting me and crashing through the ground causing a huge crater to form. **

Foxy: Impossible!

Freddy: The most powerful fighter we have... treated as if shes a weakling.

Jeff: H...how can he be so strong?

Jane: This can't be.

Chicka: ..."gets up" He's stronger than I thought. "looks at Spade"

Spade: You better be lucky your made out of metal you little girl.

Me: Little...girl...

Chicka: Alright. I see you ahve some fight in you.

Spade: Oh? You havent started?

Chicka: ...

Spade: ...

**Chicka rushes up toward Spade as he formed his shadows to stab her repeatedly. Dodging the shadows she got closer and closer to him jumping up in the sky. She quickly takes her knife out her butched knife and aims for Spade's neck but as she did Spade summoned a giant flood of shadows/darkness towards her. She appeared behind Spade unnoticed and succesfully strikes Spade's neck with her knife **

Chicka: ...

Spade: ... This is getting boring.

Chicka: "grows shocked"

**Spade quickly grabs her head and slams it on the ground. He then slowly started to tear her head from her body. As he did Foxy charged at him but Spade already had a shadow trapped beneath them knowing that they would interfere causing Foxy to stay in his place nomatter how hard he tried to break free. **

**The spirit of Chicka began to hollor in pain but only inside my head where I could hear causing me to grow shocked on how familiar the voice sounded. **

Me: LEAVE HER ALONE!

**As I screamed out into the sky a huge crater formed below me as I transformed into a darkness humanoid. **

**Spade: What!? But how!? ... It seems that he already found out a way to use his power.**


	19. Vessels

Spade: This is bad. How is he able to contain some of his power so soon?

Jeff: Hm?

Marcy: Julius?

Jane: What the?

Jake: What is he?

Jack: I have no idea.

**Darkness formed around me as I grew more angry **

Spade: This cannot happen. This is not how I want it to be.

Arietta: Is there something your not telling us?

Spade: ... "sighs" I might as well.

Foxy: "walks to Chicka and lifts her up"

Chicka: ...

Foxy: Chicka...

Lorey: What do you mean your father is inside him?

Spade: You see... This person.. Inside him holds the grace key that releases Lucifer from the undergrounds of hell. From his cage. His wife Lithia probably has sent the demon king to possess his body... As a vessel. The reason why we can do that is because the earth is beginning to become seperated from heaven.

Jessica: A vessel?...

Spade: Do you not know what a vessel is?

Jessica: ...

Spade: "sighs" These people I tell you... Look, a vessel is what you all can be. The only people who can make you their vessels are demons and angels. Angels have to ask for permission and demons can just take over a body whenever they want to. You see, "walks back and forth" A demon and angel's soul is naturally stronger than any of your souls along with the people in this earth. Your body reacts to the strongest soul which is the person possessing you. That angel and or demon can hold itself back and make you take over as they hide inside you without you ever noticing. "stops walking" Once they are inside you your body naturally reacts into being stronger you can say. The stronger the vessel, the more powerful the angel and or demon can be.

Jeff: That explains...

**It showed a flashback of the time when I fought Jeff. If you don't know what happened and want to know then I suggest you read the story from the beginning... at least. **

Chicka: "wakes up"

Foxy: There she is.

Freddy: Thank goodness.

Bonny: She's alive.

Chicka: ... "looks at me"

**My body began to break out in the face due to the demon king being more powerful than I. My body isn't breaking out that much. It's just... happening really really really really really really slow. **

Jeff: Isn't that your goal? To get rid of mankind?

Spade: You fool. That's Lucifer's plan. My plan is to simply rule over the world of earth. To become its king.

**Before he finished his sentence I appeared on his side and punched his face causing him to fly into the dark abyss of the forest. I followed him. Once I got in all you heard was punching noises as he started screaming. Everyone made faces expressing the pain that they felt from hearing him. Once 15 seconds pass I came out of the abyss with him all scratched and bruised up then I tossed him to the side carelessly. **

Jake: What the hell.

Me: Rrrgh! "clenches my fists as darkness formed around"

Chicka: ... "gets up from Foxy's arms and walked to me"

Me: ..

**Once she walked to me she opened up her arms for a hug as I looked up. I grew shocked and frozen from that attempt. She gave me a tight squeeze as I began to turn back into my normal state. "I never knew I was going to be able to see her again. The only thing I could do was cry on her as she hugged me tighter and tighter with the metal of her body pressing roughly against mine. The only thing That I could think about was one thing. "The more the pain, the more the love""**


	20. Chapter 20

Stephan: What are we gonna do with him?

Me: ...

...

...

Keep him with us.

**Everyone grows shocked **

Jane: What kind of Idea is that?!

Jessica: He just tried killing us all!

Me: We have to watch him in order for us to keep him from doing any harm.

Stephanie: What!?

Arrieta: I understand what your saying but all he will do is try to kill us once more. If we keep our eyes off him for even a few seconds he might try to quietly kill us.

Me: Either that or the world.

Chicka: Don't worry. "places her hand on my shoulder" We can watch him!

Foxy: Do they have a relationship?

Freddy: I don't quite know.

Stephan: Alright fine. I will leave him in your hands. Don't disappoint me. "vanishes"

Jessica: Is father alright?

Arrieta: He's just a bit mad to have so many people living with him thats all.

Marcy: "looks at Chicka"

Chicka: "waves at Marcy"

Marcy: "hides behind me"

Chicka: "looks confused"

Me: Hm? "picks Marcy up and walks to Chicka" Marcy. This is Chicka. We've been together for a long time. Don't worry. She's nice.

Marcy: You knew her more? ... "starts to cry"

Me: Marcy!? Whats wrong?!

Chicka: "takes Marcy from my arms and rocks her back and forth"

Marcy: "looks her in her eyes"

Chicka: It's ok. Whats wrong?

Marcy: ...

Chicka: "wipes her tears off"

Me: Weird...

Jane: Whats up with you and Chicka!?

Me: Nothing Dammit!


	21. Chapter 21

**So everyone left except Chicka, Marcy, and I. Marcy was still in Chicka's arms as I was standing on the side having a confused expression on my face. **

Chicka: Whats wrong?

Marcy: Those... eyes. "jumps off" Your related to Julius!

Me: "jumps"

Chicka: ... "smiles" ding ding ding.

Marcy: But... How?

Me: She's my little sister.

Marcy: A robot!?

Chicka: Animatronic.

Marcy: Animatronic!?

Me: I'll explain later.

Chicka: I guess I'll explain then. You see...

...

...

...

Julius, may you please explain?

Me: Oh yea, I forgot. YOu don't remember how you died. "sighs" Alright fine.

Marcy: "sits down"

Me: It's a Golden Freddy out here somewhere and he lured 4 kids into the backstage only to stuff them inside the animatronics. The people you seen? The animatronics? Those are the spirits of the four children and they are stuck inside them for eternity. You cannot free them, but I say the hell with that. The Golden Freddy also captured a 5th child but that child was never found.

Marcy: Oh...ok.

Me: Well thats the main thing but still. It's amazing how she can remember who I am.

Marcy: May I ask you a question Chicka?

Chicka: Yes?

Marcy: Is the Pizzaria an adult restaurant?

Chicka: No, why you ask?

Marcy: Why are you wearing panties?

Chicka: Wh-What!?

Me: They say she's for "the kids"

Marcy: The kids? She's thick to be for "kids" Her name should be Thicka!

Chicka: -_-...

Marcy: I'm sorry!


	22. Chapter 22

Chicka:... Are you alright?

Me: ...Thank...you...

Chicka: No prob.

**We both walk to everyone **

Jake: That was a little escalated.

Me: Sometimes in life you just need to cry...

Chicka: "looks at me" ...

Jack: You guys know each other?

Chicka: Uh, no. We don't.

Lorey: Then why are you staring at him?

Chicka: Uh.

Stephanie: Are you in love with him?!

Chicka and I: Wh-What?! No!

Arrieta: I think their lying.

Me: Were not lying! She's a robot!

Chicka: -_- Animatronic.

Me: Animatronic!

Foxy: She's with me.

Marcy: The fox?

Freddy: Oh yea. His name if Foxy. My name is Freddy. His name is Bonny.

Bonny: "waves"

Freddy: And this is Chicka.

Jeff: Duh. I know who you guys are.

Jake: So do we.

Jane: Isn't it almost six? And aren't you guys supposed to be at the Pizzaria.

Freddy: Nobody works there at night shift.

Bonny: And this guy destroyed the place.

Marcy: So thats why they was on our side.

Chicka: Luckily the repair men are fixing it up as we speak and should be newly improved by next month.

omg fuck me harder!

Jeff: WHAT THE FUCK!?

**They all look at me **

Me: ...

Jake: What the hell is wrong with you?

Stephan: You sir are a creep.

Marcy: Why you say that?

Me: "hunches my shoulders"

Jessica: "shakes her head"

...

...

...

...

...

Stephan: Anywho...

**By the way the fuck me harder stuff? A friend of mine asked me if he could type something and I allowed it. He typed that in and I said fuck it and left it on there. **


	23. OH DAMN

**Oh shit my last two chapters are switched around. **

**I honestly dont know when im gonna write another chapter sooooo... **

**Ill promise i'll get back to you all. I'll just have a filler chapter. **

**Im quite surprised that I have 1,475 views on this. **

**I thought the slendeman thing was... not there anymore. Forgotten about. **

**I thank you all for the reviews and I will come back to you all as soon as I make a rough draph. **

**I SOLD MY CAR FOR GAS MONEY! **

**I THREW A ROCK AT THE GROUND AND MISSED**

**I SAW JESUS YESTERDAY **

**I FELL OFF A CLIFF AND HAND A PLANE CRASH**

**PONIES NO **

**SHIT YES **

**BOOTY JUICE **

**SAUCY CRAP **

**I DONT KNOW WHAT IM SAYING **

**IM BORED **

**AND ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE**


	24. Pizzaria chapter part one

**It begins with me in the pizzaria **

Me: "yawns and sits down" ...Im bored. "gets up and walks around" Fuck cameras... This place is beyond huge.. Why is it so huge?

"pizza"

Me: The fuck? CHICKA! COME HERE!

**... **

Me: CHICKA! STOP FUCKING WITH ME!

**She then jumped on me causing me to struggle really painfully trying to walk **

Me: ACK! CHICKA!

Chicka: Hi.

Me: YOU GIANT PIECE OF METAL SHIT! LET GO OF ME!

Chicka: ... why?

Me: YOU ARE METAL! I CAN'T CARRY ALL THIS DAMN WEIGHT!

Chicka: Then stop trying.

Me: NO! I MUST SHOW MY VIEWERS HOW STRONG... I CAN BE! "turns super saiyan" I CAN'T BACK DOWN NOW!

Bonny: "walks by" In the hell?

Me: Help me!

Bonny: ... Your hair is yellow.

Me: YES DAMMIT! I KNOW MY HAIR IS YELLOW! JUST HELP ME!

Freddy: "appears" What is all this noise going on here?

Me: AHHHH! "turns super saiyan 3" FUCKING HELP ME!

Chicka: "laughs" C'MON BROTHER! I KNOW YOUR STRONGER THAN THAT!

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BIG ASS OVER SIZED BABY CHICKEN BITCH!

Foxy: "appears" ...

Me: IM DYING!

Foxy: My God matey, where are ye eyebrows?

Me: HELP...ME! "coughs up blood"

Foxy: "sighs and picks her up by the hook and sets her down"

Me: "breathes heavily and turns back to normal"

Chicka: Aww...

Freddy: Do you always do this to him?

Me: Ever since we were little. I always give her piggy back rides. But now, she a chicken. "goes unconscience"


	25. Pizzaria chapter prt 2

I wake up on a table as Chicka Feddy and Bonnie was standing over me.

Bonnie: He's woke.

Freddy: Oh, nevermind.

Me: W...What were you gonna do to me? "gets up"

Freddy: Well, it is almost 6.

Chicka: 5:07

Freddy: Yes Chicka. Its 5:07.

Me:And?

Freddy: Well we don't want you scaring the children now.

Me: -_-... I am a human. Just like them. Just older than them.

Freddy: Ah ah ah. Children sleep at this hour. You however is not, and you are in the pizzaria as we speak. The only people that are allowed here are the animatronics.

Me: Wha- -

Freddy: Therefore you are a animatronic out of it's costume. So let me go on ahead and find you something shipshape to put on here.

**He walks to a closet and opens it appearing to be all hung up animatronic suits. **

Freddy: Now pick one. It takes a while for us to put you in one so we have to get you in one as soon as possible.

Me: -_-...Fine... Give me a wolf.

Foxy: "opens his eye as he was leaning against a wall"

Freddy: A wolf? Well alright now. Never had one of those.

**He digs in the closet and takes out of wolf suit. **

Freddy: Here you are.

Me: Can you give me one that is black and has a red outline?

Freddy: "looks at me crazy"

Me: What?

Freddy: ...Actually we might have that. "digs in again"

Me: "kicks him in and shuts the door locking it"

Freddy: "bangs on the door" HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSANT! I DO NOT LIKE THIS VERY MUCH AT ALL!

Bonnie: We gotta get em outta there before 6.

Me: Yes I know.

Foxy: "closes back up his eye"

Me: "walks off"

Chicka: "follows" Are you ok?

Me: Yes little sister. I am okay. I just have to find death himself. He is the answer to all our problems... And I don't know where Spade is.

Chicka: I think he is improving. After all. The demon king IS possessing you whenever you need help.

Me: How do you know that?

Chicka: I watch you sometimes...In your sleep...

Me: "looks at her"

Chicka: And by sometimes I mean often... Sorry for being a creep.

Me: That's not creepy... I guess. Just don't scare the hell out of me when I wake up and you're standing over me on the bed.

Chicka: Okay I won't... Anymore.

Me: Wat?

Chicka: nothing... Where are we going?

Me: Back to the forest. If I keep staying here I'm going to be put in an animatronic in my sleep. Why don't you tell them that I'm not an animatronic?

Chicka: They won't listen to me.

Me: Figures. Your the dumb blonde to them.

Chicka: "hits me"

Me: OW! YOU METAL ARMED PIECE OF! "trembles on the ground" OW-HOW! I SAID TO THEM YOU PIECE OF METAL SHIT!

Chicka: Oh... Sorry.


End file.
